


To be crowned

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Princes Kim Wooseok and Kim Yohan are the only ones who can save this kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might have slow updates...  
2Kims as brothers and as princes having to juggle their heavy royal responsibilities with their complicated personal relationships

Wooseok sighs as he turns to the second page of what probably is the 50th official record he's about to sign this afternoon. The volumes of papers in front of him just keep increasing, the subjects of each record keep straying away from one another, but the words have been repeating and for every letter he digests he finds his sights more and more blurry.

He reaches for the cup of black tea on top of his desk, away from the stacked documents yet to be read and signed or dumped, but finds it empty instead.

For the first time since he started working that day, he raises his head and looks around.

Everything in his study is perfect - he personally sees to it that his surroundings is always pristine, that his shelves are proper despite the outrageous amount of books and papers he owns, that the lights are adjusted and sets whatever mood he wants or needs it be, that tea is available and overflowing whenever he's working.

He looks at his empty cup, and wonders why it is empty, when one of the most important things for him is that nothing disturbs him during work, especially not a single empty cup of tea in need of refilling.

The door to his study opens abruptly.

Another thing that should not happen while he's working, or whenever actually, is that anyone entering his study unwelcomed or unannounced.

So he knows it's Jinhyuk who just entered.

He knows not from how he sees the tall man quickly push the heavy door, but from the way he opens and closes it without so much as to regard to Wooseok, not a knock nor an announcement of his arrival, not an acknowledgement that he just disturbed the working Prince.

Jinhyuk is the only one who does that.

He's the only one who can. 

"Where is Eunsang?" Wooseok asks. Jinhyuk is panting and looking at him weirdly, as if wondering why the hell he's looking for his aide. "He should be here in my study and refilling my cup of tea while I go over these documents."

Jinhyuk sighs, heavily, almost tired. "Wooseok, stop treating the poor boy like a servant."

"I am not doing that." Wooseok defends himself, smiling now, entertained.

He's always entertained whenever Jinhyuk is around. He especially enjoys it whenever Jinhyuk is obviously annoyed or tired of him.

He knows that whatever he does or says, Jinhyuk will always stay with him.

Jinhyuk is patient and loyal. Very, very, loyal.

Patient, not so much.

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes before walking towards a counter on the opposite side of the room, and prepares fresh tea. "There's some news coming from the King and I sent Eunsang to deliver us the message."

"Well? What's the news?"

Jinhyuk, holding a different cup of freshly brewed tea, walks towards Wooseok's desk. "The usual rumors about your father's health condition." He says casually, just like how the subject isn't exactly news to them both and that it doesn't seem serious. He puts the cup down near Wooseok's side, collecting the other empty cup.

Wooseok tries to grab the drink as fast as he can, in an obvious attempt to brush against Jinhyuk's fingers, but the Prince's aide is quicker and knows his prince all too well. Jinhyuk steps back and crosses his arms.

"Prince Wooseok..."

Wooseok smiles at him, deviously, mocking Jinhyuk, testing him what he can do about it. 

Jinhyuk doesn't do anything but sigh and turn around, putting his attention to the pile of signed documents beside the prince's desk.

Wooseok's smile falls.

He will always hate how serious Jinhyuk tries to be while at work.

He misses the Jinhyuk who spoils him once the castle's lights are off and the whole kingdom rests as the night deepens.

A few minutes of silence until Jinhyuk clears his throat.

"Prince Yohan is coming back today."

Wooseok raises his eyebrows, relaxes, and sits back comfortably on his velvet seat.

"Oh," he exhales. If there's one thing he's also interested about aside from his personal aide, it's his younger brother he hasn't seen in weeks. "I suppose everyone in the castle is busy today, then? I should leave the paperwork and prepare as well, right?"

"No, you're not leaving until you finish reading over at least those documents due Friday." 

"I'm done with those." Wooseok says while stretching his arms, standing up slowly. "I want to welcome Yohanie."

Jinhyuk stares at his prince as he organizes the pile of papers on top of his desk. Wooseok, after working non-stop for hours, doesn't look stressed nor tired at all. He wonders how the prince can do that every single time.

"You dote on your brother a lot."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"There's no reason for me to get jealous, is there?"

Wooseok laughs heartily as he quickly walks around his desk, towards Jinhyuk. He has the new cup of tea in his hands, the drink untouched, offering it to his aide. Jinhyuk's hand accepts the cup, without thinking, almost unconsciously, understanding what Wooseok wants him to do. As always. 

"I'll be in my room." Wooseok whispers, with the all-too-familiar grin on his face, and Jinhyuk is going crazy over how much he knows the prince controls him and why he lets it happen without a word.

xxx

Prince Yohan arrives finally in his private room, weary and almost dozing off, but with a hint of a gentle smile on his face. He doesn't even bother removing the heavy gold and different metals attached to his royal outfit before plopping down on his bed, which would definitely earn him some earful from his aide Junho if ever he sees him treating the expensive clothing like that.

He stares at the high ceiling, at the velvet surrounding his enormous bed, and thinks about how much he missed this peace.

Yohan as a prince have never been fond of the paperwork and formalities associated with the position. The first self-defense lesson he had when he was barely 6 years old was when he realized he likes the rush he gets when he's uncertain of what is to come next, the thrill of when he faces someone he can't read as an opponent, the satisfaction of winning by using quick wits without overthinking.

He likes being a frontliner in protecting people he cares about, so whenever there are threats surrounding the kingdom he never hesitates to volunteer himself not as a Prince, but as a Soldier.

There hasn't been any serious threats or wars in recent years, but there are still a few small groups of bandits here and there, in places far from the castle but still within his kingdom's boundaries, that needs protection.

Yohan rests his eyes, careful not to get too comfortable on top of the soft bed because he promised he was to get only an hour of rest. Junho is waiting for him outside his room, ready to kick the hell out of his ass into waking up if he ever falls into a deep sleep without reservations.

He misses this silence, the peace and security inside the castle walls, the people most important to him he barely meets whenever he's on a mission...

"Seungwoo hyung."

Yohan whispers the name, out of nowhere, and he opens his eyes again to stare at the expanse of the ceiling.

When he arrived at the castle earlier that day, the public had welcomed him back so warmly, that the gates were almost flooded by the people who wants to get a glimpse of the prince. Even until the banquet hall, where the castle staff are cheering for his return and worrying about his recent quest.

It has been a busy day so far, yet he hasn't seen Han Seungwoo anywhere.

As Yohan realizes this, he stands up immediately and swiftly jogs towards the door. He opens it and sees Junho and Seungyoun right in front of his room, talking casually. Seungyoun was in the middle of narrating their recent travel to Junho, who just nods at every exaggeration he hears from Seungyoun's mouth.

Cha Junho, despite being an official royal aide and personal close friend to Yohan, has no interests in battles and travels. Unlike Seungyoun, Yohan's reliable body guard and partner in both quests and travels. 

"Oh. Prince Yohan," Junho immediately cuts off the talking Seungyoun as he hears the heavy door open. "You've barely rested." 

Seungyoun turns his head towards Yohan as well, a silly smile forming on his face.

"Yohanie, can't sleep? Want me to hug you tight so you can get comfortable, hm?"

Yohan blushes.

Since they always travel together to various places far away from the castle, Seungyoun has noted the way the prince can't sleep peacefully in locations unfamiliar to him and in conditions too uncomfortable.

Which is why in their recent quests, Seungyoun has made it his personal duty to provide comfort to Yohan, whether it be preparing a proper sleeping arrangement to the prince; or even at cold nights in strange deserts or forests, providing warmth by bundling up the sleeping prince, tucked in his embrace.

Junho just glares at the crass soldier.

"N-no. I'm going to say hi to Seungwoo hyung." Yohan replies quickly. "I haven't seen him all day."

"You're meeting him in tonight's dinner for sure." Junho interrupts. "Shouldn't you show yourself to the King and Prince Wooseok first?"

Seungyoun nods, the silly smile on his face slowly fading into a hint of a frown.

"I'll be really quick!" Yohan says, already about to run just in case his aides decide to block his way.

Junho sighs and shares a glimpse at Seungyoun's direction. The other has a rather blank expression contrary to his usual cheerful face.

"Come back here in ten minutes. You seriously have to rest before dinner starts."

"Thanks, Junho!" Yohan shouts, having already ran meters away from his two aides. 

Junho turns again towards Seungyoun, whose face is still unusually blank, almost as if looking irritated.

"Prince Yohan is such a handful, isn't he?"

"Painfully dumb, is what he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Yohan briefly nods to a group of academic students he passes by in the corridors going to the extensive palace library. He supposes they just finished a lecture, so he flashes them a smile, too, and approaches the group.

"How are your classes going? Everything good?"

"Prince Yohan," The young students collectively gasp. Even though the prince is known as very genuine and friendly to everyone in the kingdom regardless of status, it is still quite rare and special to be approached and talked to by higher royalty all of a sudden.

"Yes, everything is going well." One student says, a nametag in silver plate pinned to his academic robes. Yohan supposes that this student named Lee Jinwoo is the leader of his class. "We are studying about recent history of our neighboring kingdoms right now."

"That's great." He comments, without asking further questions about their academics. He himself isn't excellent in studying. He lets his older brother handle almost all formalities involved in being a prince. "Did you notice if Seungwoo hyung is somewhere in the library?"

"We actually just finished our class with professor Seungwoo. He should still be there."

Yohan smiles, wider, and hurriedly bids goodbye to the group of students. He walks faster towards the library doors.  
  


Yohan almost throws himself to hug Seungwoo, who wasn't fully aware that a certain excited prince was about to attack him with hugs from behind his back.

"I miss you so much! Seungwoo hyung!!"

Seungwoo laughs lightly, because even if he can't see yet who is this hugging him, he knows exactly who it is.

"Prince Yohan, welcome back."

Yohan further burries his face deep in Seungwoo's back, trying to hide a huge smile he can't keep to himself. Seungwoo still feels extremely like the woody and calming presence of books and cloudy afternoons. Seungwoo never fails to make his heart beat faster, his whole mood better, his weariness and exhaustion disappear.

If there's one thing Yohan can't lose in his life, it's not his title nor his status as prince.

He's willing to lose almost everything if it's for his Seungwoo hyung.

A few more minutes has passed until Yohan decides to let go of the older man, facing him finally for the first time in weeks.

"I didn't know you were returning today." Seungwoo says, smiling at the prince. "I would have cancelled my lecture earlier." He says, raising a hand to fix Yohan's unruly hair due to running around the castle a few minutes ago.

Yohan blushes and pouts. To be honest, he doesn't like it when Seungwoo treats him like a kid. Sometimes he feels like he's being treated by the professor the same way he treats his tiny assistant Dongpyo. Those two are almost like adoptive father and son already, and Yohan doesn't see Seungwoo in that way.

He still lets Seungwoo, though, because Seungwoo's touch is gentle against his head and Seungwoo's silent nagging is nothing but a soft music to his ears and Seungwoo's fake frown is beautiful because Yohan knows he's trying hard not to let out his biggest smile and basically there's nothing Yohan can actually hate about Seungwoo.

He still wishes that the older man sees him as something more than a younger friend he's very much fond of, though.

"I did tell Seungyoun hyung to send a message. Ugh, he must have forgotten to tell you, again..."

Seungwoo chuckles, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I don't think he unintentionally forgets..."

"What do you mean?"  
  


"What, you're gone for weeks and you're visiting Seungwoo hyung before your very own brother?" A voice approaches the two. "I'm hurt, Yohan-ah." Wooseok says, holding a hand over his chest, a wide grin on his face.

Wooseok enters the library in an almost complete formal royal suit, fit to that of a dependable Prince of a huge kingdom. His hair is styled neatly, his face clean and perfect, his physique looking confident and dependable as always. 

"Hyung!" Yohan calls, and as soon as Wooseok steps near them, Yohan excitedly hugs his older brother.

Wooseok hugs him back and pats his head. "Great job out there. I'm glad you returned with no casualties as usual."

They let go of each other and Yohan looks back at Seungwoo. "Yeah, Seungwoo hyung taught me well."

"I barely taught you anything about physical combat."

"You were still one of my first guides when I was younger, so I have to thank you."

Wooseok clears his throat, eyebrows raising. "If I remember correctly, it was Jinhyuk who first got you into swordfighting and the likes."

Yohan laughs. "Yeah, thanks to him, too."

"Yohan," Wooseok says, changing the topic, running a strict gaze upon the younger prince from his messy hair and still on his outside clothes and shoes dirty from weeks of far travel. "The dinner will be prepared in less than an hour. Why aren't you fixing yourself yet?"

"I can escape from Junho but not from you, hyung." Yohan giggles, always like a kid, "I'll see you later then, both of you."

Yohan bids them a small and giggly bye as he leaves the room, steps light and almost skipping. He's obviously in a good mood.

Wooseok recalls his younger brother to be a bit stubborn when it comes to preparing himself for formal dinners and official banquets before. Maybe in the weeks he hasn't seen Yohan, the younger prince has indeed matured a bit. Just a tiny bit.  
  


"Prince Wooseok," Seungwoo calls his attention. "What brings you here?"

Wooseok smiles, amused at how Seungwoo looks skeptical and worried.

"I just wanted to see how things are going on this side of the palace." He replies, a grin still in place on his handsome face. "Sometimes I also have to visit my soon-to-be brother-in-law, right?"

Seungwoo rolls his eyes. "Yohan is still way too young for you to be setting him up for marriage."

"I am not doing that," Wooseok says defensively, quite quickly as well, almost panicked.

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow at that but decides to let it go.

"If there's anyone in the royal bloodline who should be ready for a sudden marriage setup, that's definitely not going to be Yohan." Wooseok adds, slowly, bitterly.

Seungwoo nods in sympathy. "Then maybe you should stop calling me your brother in law every chance you can get."

Wooseok's face goes instantly back to his default sarcastic, barely sadistic expressions.

It's always the best way to hide himself from others, after all.

"You know that since Yohan has freedom to choose who he marries in the future just means you're automatically my future brother in law, right?" Wooseok smirks. "I just want you to get comfortable with the position as early as now, Prince Seungwoo."

Seungwoo sighs, tired. "For someone known as a cold and cunning prince, you're actually absolutely annoying more than anything else." With another and deeper sigh, he adds, "I don't know what Jinhyuk sees in you. What a masochist, that fool."

Wooseok, laughs, loud enough for it to echo throughout the hall. "And I don't know what Yohan sees in you, either. You act more of a father figure to him than our real father."

Seungwoo doesn't reply at all as he leaves without saying anything, not even formalities nor respect to the higher royalty.

Prince Wooseok doesn't mind. Only a handpicked few people can banter with him like that, after all.   
  


The welcome and celebratory dinner for Prince Yohan's return is simple. The King didn't invite any particular families of higher status, despite their incessant requests to be introduced to the young prince. It is supposed to be nothing grand, after all, as Yohan always requests every time he returns from his long missions.

Considering that most of Yohan's acquaintances and friends belong to the common folk, natives living outside of castle grounds, subordinates in the kingdom's Defense, it is not a surprise that he himself lives in quite simplicity. Outside defense missions and trainings, he is more likely to be seen outside the castle walls, running around in the public parks with little kids, strolling in the cheap night markets with Junho, watching street performances and clapping along the loud music together with random casual folk. Yohan may be a prince as well as a high-ranking soldier, but he's also as chill and friendly as a normal citizen living a peaceful life inside his beloved kingdom.

After a round of applause as the King introduces the entrance of his sons into the huge royal dining hall, the banquet starts immediately without further ado.

At the head of a long wooden table sits the King, Wooseok and Yohan's father, and beside him his adviser Ahn Joonyoung.

Yohan admits he hasn't seen his own father in so long, but he isn't expecting for him to look extremely sick and different from the last image he recalls. He shares a concerned look towards his older brother, and Wooseok just nods in understanding and confirmation.

Present in the dinner as well are Prince Wooseok's guides Jinhyuk and Eunsang, seated together with Yohan's guides Junho and Seungyoun, in the same table but are on the opposite side of the royal family.

The so-called royal family, aside from the King and two Princes, also include the higher council who acts as a helping government body in assistance to the King. This is whom Seungwoo is seated with, as the youngest and arguably the wisest member of the council.

The dinner starts quiet, but by the time almost everyone is done eating, the long table is also already filled with different conversations mostly revolving about the returning prince and his travels. But in the middle of all these discussions, Ahn Joonyoung stands up behind the King, clears his throat, and asks for everyone present to listen to an important announcement.

"First of all we would like to congratulate Prince Yohan for yet another successful mission," Joonyoung starts, and the small audience cheers making Yohan blush and hide his giggles behind his hands. "But we have another important matter to discuss with you all."

Wooseok glares at his unfinished food in front of him.

He knows what's coming next, has been suspicious about it for a long time now, but he became way too busy to worry about it. He gulps and searches for Jinhyuk on the other side of the table, and as he expects his guide is seriously looking directly at him, too.

Jinhyuk must have known as well.

This has always been meant to happen, some time in some way, Wooseok thinks. He just doesn't know that it will come too fast and so unexpectedly. He dislikes how unprepared he is for this. He's caught extremely off-guard, and now he's about to be thrown into a complicated position that will be difficult to escape from.

For someone who's always composed and collected, Prince Wooseok hates how he didn't have anything planned to stop himself from getting into this situation.

The crowd stops with the cheers and idle talks. Everyone is seriously looking at and listening to the King's adviser now.

Joonyoung continues. "It is no secret to everyone here that the King has fallen sick and becoming extremely unwell faster than we thought..."

Yohan's breathing hitches.

No, he is not aware that his father has become that unwell.

"... And before he retires, the King had set a goal to conquer or merge with the small neighboring kingdom led by Choi Byungchan."

The huge, crowded, royal dining hall is completely silent.

  
"To achieve this," Jooonyoung continues after a few seconds of pause. "we have started to work on the details of Prince Wooseok and King Choi Byungchan's marriage, ideally to be held within the next month."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too late and yet so short im so sorry!!

"I think," Seungyoun sighs, locking the door of Yohan's office behind him. "You should calm down."

Yohan turns to him, face seething red with anger.

"My brother is being put on an arranged marriage! I can not just calm down!"

Yohan looks enraged, and before he starts thinking of punching or kicking some of the expensive furniture inside his office, Seungyoun approaches towards the young prince. He cages Yohan between his arms, letting the prince breathe heavily against his chest, trying to control how he handles such overwhelming negative emotions.

This isn't the first time he sees Yohan this angry, but it still is very rare for the younger to show so much fury.

"I just... I don't understand," Yohan's breathing starts to slow down as Seungyoun continuously strokes the back of his head with one hand, the other hand placed firmly on Yohan's waist, pushing him against his own. "I don't understand why they have to do that to Wooseok."

Seungyoun hums in agreement.

He has his face buried on top of Yohan's head, breathing in, cherishing the scent and feel of Yohan's hair against him. He offers light pecks all over Yohan's face as well; on top of his head, behind his ears, on his forehead, on his cheeks.

Yohan appreciates how Seungyoun knows exactly how to calm him down.

He starts raising his arms and putting them around Seungyoun's neck.

Seungyoun lightly pulls a portion of Yohan's hair, making his prince's head fall backwards. Yohan complies, letting the older in and giving him access to most of his beautiful face, his unmarked neck, and his wide chest and shoulders as well, as Seungyoun helps by unbuttoning the prince's shirt.

"It's unfortunate," Seungyoun replies in between his kisses. Yohan whimpers at the feel of Seungyoun's hot breath, his deep and hungry voice, behind his ear. "But we all know it was gonna happen someday, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Yohan tries hard not to let his eyes fall, but Seungyoun is so good, _so so_ good in teasing, his lips trailing just above his ears, and then his neck, and then at the point connecting his neck and shoulders. Yohan doesn't want to fall deep into the ecstacy, but it was hard. It was so difficult to maintain posture and remain sane whenever Seungyoun does what he do best, driving Yohan crazy by so much intimacy and dominance and control.

Yohan may think about someone else at that time, but he's well aware only Seungyoun can make him feel so much like this. Only Seungyoun can make him forget he was mad and why was he mad in the first place.

Seungyoun pushes him backwards until Yohan feels the edge of his office desk behind him. He climbs up and sits on top, his thighs caging Seungyoun's form in between.

Seungyoun was still teasing by only going through Yohan's ears, neck, and tiny bit of exposed shoulder, so the impatient prince decided it was time to pull his aide into a deep, hungry kiss.

Yohan was always clumsy at initiating kisses, but Seungyoun lets him be in control for now. It was cute seeing his prince struggle so much.

It was cute seeing his Prince forget about everything else, and making him only focus on Seungyoun.

Seungyoun feels so powerful.

___________

  
"As I said too many times already," Wooseok doesn't look up from his paperwork. "I'm fine and I am not the least bit surprised."

Eunsang catches himself opening his mouth and talking back to the working Prince, but stops himself almost immediately.

A Kim Wooseok at work is a very demanding and scary force to be reckoned with.

"If you say so, then alright." Eunsang manages to let himself breathe. "Why are you sending Jinhyuk to the barracks, though? He says he prefers staying as your aide."

"No, he doesn't." Wooseok stops reading the document in his hands. He glares at Eunsang.

"Are you going to let me work, or do you think your important questions matter more right now?"

Eunsang, already too used to his prince's cold and borderline mean demeanor, shrugs. "I don't know, Jinhyuk didn't seem too happy when he found out you're sending him off to some military training so suddenly."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Except choosing who to marry, right?"

"Fuck you."

Wooseok aggressively stands up. "When did you start being so comfortable talking back at me? I can rip off your position in this castle any time I wish."

"I'm not scared." Eunsang replies. "If you fire me, you'll have to call on Jinhyuk again. No one else can handle you except me and Jinhyuk."

The door to Wooseok's office then opens so suddenly and loud.

Jinhyuk, enraged, enters and pushes Eunsang out of the room.

"Sorry, Eunsang, let me talk some sense into this pretentious prince."

"_Hey_!"

Eunsang hurriedly exits the office and heavily slams the door shut as he goes.

"Don't '_Hey_!' me, you're not intimidating anyone here."

Wooseok glares at Jinhyuk.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I have all the rights to be here." Jinhyuk replies so quickly, almost shouting. "You're not accepting that arranged marriage to Byungchan against your will."

Wooseok suddenly feels tired, so tired.

He's been crying by himself the whole night after the announcement.

"I have to." He says, weakly, almost a whisper. "I'm going to be the next king." Tears have started welling up on the corner of his eyes.

Jinhyuk's face softens at seeing Wooseok finally express how dejected he really is.

"You can become king without entering that arranged marriage." Jinhyuk says, determined.

Wooseok looks up at him.

"I have a plan."

"I don't understand."

"I know King Byungchan well." Jinhyuk clears his throat. "I am almost sure he's not interested in this marriage, either."

"Then why exactly is he proposing this..?"

"He wants something else, something inside our castle he says, but I'm not yet sure what it is."

Wooseok, confused, still keeps listening to what Jinhyuk has to say.

"He'll be staying here starting next week, right? You have to find out what he really wants, before your wedding."

"You're impossible." Wooseok sighs. "I can't believe you're friends with my fiance. I can't believe I'm hearing all this from you. You're out of your mind."

Jinhyuk playfully winks at him.

Wooseok pretends he isn't charmed.

"Just trust me."

"If I end up liking King Byungchan and actually want to get married to him, don't forget you're setting yourself up."

Jinhyuk just laughs.

"Oh, you love me too much for that to happen."

Jinhyuk is right, but Wooseok won't ever admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of King Byungchan's arrival to the Kim Royalty's territory is probably the busiest day of the year, no, even counting recent years, yet for Prince Wooseok.

He finds himself awake at four in the morning, doing rounds of the castle's peripherals, making sure that everything is in place and plans are to be executed well. He eats a sumptuous brunch with Eunsang at six, because he may not be able to eat lunch on time while preparations are underway later in the day. He visits the indoor grounds after, where he finds Jinhyuk observing the early morning routines of the young soldiers in training.

He spends a few minutes of peace together with his lover until he gets called by Eunsang, who says that the King wants to discuss about the day ahead.

"Just remember what we talked about, Prince Wooseok." Jinhyuk says, just before the prince turns towards the call of his aide. "You don't have to be nervous." 

"Yeah," Wooseok gulps before letting go of Jinhyuk's hand in his. "I'd be less nervous if you can come and join me later in the formalities, though."

Jinhyuk shakes his head, his face unreadable to the prince. "I don't think I can watch you get officially and publicly engaged to your fiance, to be honest."

Jinhyuk fakes a hurt expression, even raising a hand above his chest.

Wooseok glares at him.

"You said you know King Byungchan well."

"Yeah, you can put it that way." Jinhyuk smiles at his prince. "He's nice. I'm not sure if you'll blend well together, but he's kind. And kind of cute, too."

Wooseok raises an eyebrow.

"You're calling someone else cute... In front of me? Really?"

Jinhyuk sighs and raises his arms by his head, in surrender. "Prince Wooseok, please! You can't be jealous of your own fiance!"

"I can be jealous of whoever and whenever I want." Wooseok says, his voice turning deep and serious. "I think you're forgetting who exactly is in control in this relationship."

Jinhyuk shivers, but he chooses to mask it with a laughter. He leans in beside Wooseok's face, his lips directly above the prince's ear. "Maybe I have... forgotten... since it's been so long, the last time we did it was --"

Wooseok grins as Eunsang, still with them apparently, awkwardly clears his throat.

"Prince Wooseok, the King is waiting."

By late afternoon, Wooseok has already bathed, soaked, and refreshed himself for about 2 hours using petals of various origins and different scents and soaps handed by his trustworthy handmaids. He always demands to do all that by himself, as he's more confident in his looks by his own standards rather than when he's styled by a staff.

As always, he wears an elegant grey attire befitting that of a crown prince, with a tiny golden crest by his left chest, bearing the royal family insignia.

He stares at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, decides he can style his hair better, thinks he should wear something more grand, but still leaves his styling as is.

He couldn't care less, after all.

A fake marriage only warrants such fake concern.

  
__________

  
Just before the sun sets, King Choi Byungchan arrives to the kingdom.

With an unexpectedly bright smile across his face, seated atop of his mighty white horse, he leads a humble group of no more than 10 people in a slow parade along the major road, directly connected to the castle gates.

He casually greets the curious bystanders around, talks loudly with his right-hand man Hangyul beside him, laughs together with the rest of the small group he's traveling with.

Unlike a certain prince, King Byungchan is excited to finally announce his arranged marriage to the world.

For his people.

  
____________

  
"God, Junho, Wooseok isn't getting married yet! I don't have to wear all-white!" Yohan shouts as soon as he walks out of his closet. He turns around, showing his two waiting aides how much he hated the white blazer accentuates his already tiny waist. "Can I please just wear a simple shirt this time, ugh. This pants too, are you sure this is my size?"

Junho just nods, while Seungyoun fake-whistles.

"Junho, I personally think you made a great choice. Wow, look at his ass."

"Please!"

Junho sighs and rolls his eyes at Seungyoun's comment. "Prince Yohan, as much as I want you to change now that Seungyoun seems to be most pleased at your current attire, I'm afraid we're already running late for today's schedule."

Yohan pouts as Seungyoun's grin becomes wider.

"Okay." Yohan refers to a nearby mirror and evaluates his outfit once again. "If I look this good already then at least make sure I'm seated beside Seungwoo hyung during the ceremonies."

It's Seungyoun who rolls his eyes this time. Junho tries not to let out a snicker. 

"Yes, Prince Yohan, that can be arranged."

  
___________

  
Evening comes fast and the ceremony goes smoothly as scheduled.

It is only tradition for people of high status to have their marriage engagements publicized through a grand ceremony, in which the engaged couple confirm themselves their intent to marry in front of the Kingdom's citizens.

Wooseok demanded for it to be quick: a speaker representing their Kingdom introduces him to Byungchan's party, while the other Kingdom does the same. He fishes out from his pocket a velvet box containing a blessed white gold necklace, signifying heavy loyalty and responsibility to the throne, and offers it to Byungchan. King Byungchan accepts it with a wide smile on his face, letting Wooseok help him wear the necklace as he clutches tightly on its pendant.

"We do not give jewelries as a gift in our traditions." King Byungchan announces, as to clarify himself to the audience who were waiting for him to give an engagement ring in return. "Instead, we prefer expressing our emotions, as it is, by our actions."

To say that Wooseok is surprised when Byungchan suddenly pulls him into a soft kiss, is an absolute understatement.

The crowd cheers, satisfied, and the ceremony officially ends.

Wooseok composes himself and whispers to his fiance before they pull away from the kiss. "Ah, King Byungchan... I didn't expect you to be such a great actor."

Byungchan laughs. "Prince Wooseok, I can compliment you the same way." He offers his hand towards the prince. "It's great to have finally met the infamous cold, beautiful Prince of this kingdom."

Wooseok snorts, but gives his part as well to the king offering a handshake. "King Byungchan. I do not know what you're planning, but I'm not glad at all that this is how we met."

"I'm not planning a lot." Byungchan replies, and Wooseok can't help but get annoyed at the ingenuous smile seemingly always plastered in his face. "Just like you, I'd prefer if this marriage does not push through as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me so long but i finally decided on kingdom names lol

"Han Seungwoo."

Seungwoo can never fail to recognize that voice. He's already forgotten how many years have passed since the last time he heard it, but his mind can still easily point out the owner of such distinct voice.

It's a curse, to be so deeply tied to history that he wants to forget and leave behind.

The festivities outside is still yet to conclude. There are still cheers of celebration, though minimal compared to a few hours ago. The surrounding lights are still brightly lit, but several castle servants have started to clean up the decor and sweep away the remnants of a party held to announce the Prince's engagement.

Seungwoo himself quietly exited from the crowd, offering the pouty Prince Yohan seated beside him during the ceremony a small smile and a whisper saying he feels sick and needs to rest soon. The fact is that while he _does_ feel sick, it isn't an illness that can be cured through a good night's sleep. He feels sick, and there's no enough rest that can erase the confusion, anxiousness, and melancholy in his mind.

He's situated himself in some dark terrace overseeing the inner courtyards where the celebrations are taking place. He needs the fresh breath of air blowing from the West, away from the crowd who only knew his name and away from the important people of the castle who may witness him acting weird all of a sudden.

Away from King Choi Byungchan, supposedly, until he hears his name being called by that same man in a place he thought he'd be safe and hidden.

"King Byungchan," he gasps, in absolute terror, before turning around to face the newly engaged King. "You followed me."

It isn't a question, and Seungwoo is surprised at how strong he sounds at that moment despite the shaking of his hands and the screaming at the back of his mind telling him to run away, to hide. 

Byungchan smiles at him, exactly just like how he remembers he used to back when they were both still a lot younger.

"I did." Byungchan says, and his smile doesn't drop at all, nor is there any hint of pain or longing in his eyes.

Or Seungwoo may not just have seen it, he's not sure. The small torches surrounding the terrace wasn't reflecting a decent amount of light in between the two.

"I did follow you. I wanted to talk."

Seungwoo inhales a heavy breath he isn't aware he's holding for too long.

"I... don't. There's nothing we can talk about. I don't wish to talk."

"... Not right now?"

"Not ever."

Byungchan closes his eyes and collects himself, letting his head fall back. When he opens his eyes he's staring directly towards the sky instead. He raises his right hand and aims to touch the stars, something that isn't possible yet something he's always wanted to do.

"I see. I have nearly three weeks here, hopefully you change your mind within that time period."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I get married to Prince Wooseok." Byungchan says nonchalantly. "As is originally planned."

For a moment there is silence. Seungwoo turns back towards the courtyards, trying to ignore the King standing behind him.

Byungchan is still looking up towards the sky, seemingly interested at the slow movement the dark clouds are making and the blinking stars up above.

"How are Seungyoun and Jinhyuk? They didn't seem to be present in the ceremony earlier."

"They're doing well." Seungwoo breathes out easily. It's not a lie, and the question isn't about himself, so he didn't find a hard time answering it. "Jinhyuk is busy leading the guards tonight so that's probably why, as for Seungyoun... I don't know what he's up to lately, but I can tell he's having fun. Though, he doesn't come to me all that much anymore."

"You three used to be inseparable."

"... Well. People change."

"I can see that." Byungchan finally stops staring at the sky. He doesn't wish to have a stiff neck on his first night inside the Kim Royalty's castles. "The stars look beautiful here. There's not a lot of chances to see the nightsky back there in Voché."

Seungwoo doesn't reply. He doesn't want to talk about the hometown he'd left so many years ago.

"Byungchan." He starts, voice hard and determined. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Ask yourself this, Seungwoo: what's keeping you here?"

When Seungwoo doesn't answer, Byungchan sighs.

"My kingdom needs you, Seungwoo. Seungyoun and Jinhyuk, too. Everyone who left, I want to bring back my people who don't belong outside of Voché. You all deserve greater things, and I think together we can do just that. In Voché." 

"I'm already a council member here in the kingdom of Xici. That's not something I can achieve if I didn't belong here."

"We all know you deserve to become more than a council member, Seungwoo. I'm offering you the throne."

"... What?"

Byungchan is about to reply until they both hear hurried footsteps and uneven breathing.

Somehow, Seungwoo just knows exactly who to expect to come running out the door towards the terrace where he's currently in.

"Seungwoo," huffs, Prince Yohan breathes out, trying to catch some air. "You said you were feeling sick." His upper body falls as he puts both his hands on top of his knees, trying to support the way he's heavy breathing after what seems like a tough and long run around the castle. "So I went to check up on you before I go back to my room but you weren't in your quarters."

Seungwoo's face softens, reaching out to the young prince and ruffling his hair. "You didn't have to check up on me, though."

Yohan raises his view, gently moving Seungwoo's hand away from the top of his head. "I wanted to make sure you were resting. You never actually rest when you need to." He scrunches his face. "And stop ruffling my hair like that already... I feel like you're treating me too much like a puppy. I'm a grown ass man."

Seungwoo lets out a giggle he couldn't control, and Byungchan interrupts by clearing his throat.

Yohan turns toward the King and his face flushes immediately.

" K-King Choi Byungchan! I didn't know you were here as well! "

" Hi, Prince Yohan-ah. It's nice to meet you personally. I've heard a lot of things about you."

Seungwoo notes how Yohan retreats backwards a bit while scratching the back of his head, something he does when he's being unusually shy.

" Uhm... Nice to meet you too? I don't know what kind of things you've heard about me... But personally to be honest I don't know a lot about you..."

Byungchan laughs out loud. Seungwoo recalls that that could be the first time he's heard of Byungchan's laughter in years. He realizes he's missed it.

Yohan pouts.

"... Well, aside from how you're in an arranged marriage with my brother! In which I don't know how much you're involved, but if you ever hurt him I can't promise I won't be looking for revenge."

"Prince Yohan! Don't threaten a King like that!"

"It's fine, Seungwoo." Byungchan says. "I like him. He's extremely honest."

Byungchan steps forward and raises his hand, about to reach to ruffle Yohan's hair as well. Yohan was quick to push the hand away this time. He moves towards Seungwoo and attempts to hide behind the older man.

Yohan, from clutching the back of Seungwoo's jacket, gives a tryhard glare to Byungchan.

The King of Voché smiles fondly at the sight in front of him. His childhood friend, wearing an elegant piece of clothing, representing a member of the kingdom's respectable high council. Behind him clings a young Prince, looking like a puppy hiding behind its trusted owner.

Byungchan nods slowly. "You're very loved here in Xici, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo sighs. "I hope you understand why I'm rejecting your offer, King Byungchan."

"What offer?" Yohan interrupts, eyes wide with curiosity directed towards Seungwoo.

"Nothing, Yohan-ah." Seungwoo replies, and he turns around to ruffle Yohan's hair again.

Yohan doesn't complain, but a pout is still placed on his face.

Seungwoo thinks he's very cute. He couldn't stop himself from stooping down to place a soft, gentle kiss against Yohan's forehead.

"Let's go back downstairs, okay? Seungyoun and Junho are probably already going crazy looking for where you sneaked out to, again."


	6. Chapter 6

Wooseok lets out a low grumbling sound as soon as he realizes that the space beside him on his bed is now just a pool of cold sheets and that the unpleasant rays of sunlight from his windows are directly hitting the skin of his back. Mornings shouldn't be so dangerously warm, so he starts wondering whether it still is a morning or is it early afternoon already. 

He forces himself to sit up, as best as he could, without inflicting any more pain to his already uncomfortable waist and backside due to a steamy night shared with a secret lover.

Said secret lover apparently thinks it's funny to just simply leave him alone sleeping on his bed without any attempts at waking him up, and leaving the window curtains open while he's at it.

Prince Wooseok sees the crown he's proudly worn just the night before on the foot of his bed, the rest of his royal robes on the floor too. He stands up, stretches quickly, and proceeds to pick up the clothes.

As he bends down, he sees a small velvet box. He recalls how he's practically, really engaged to someone now. Someone who isn't Jinhyuk. Someone he doesn't even know personally nor he's even the slightest interested in.

His mood changes to annoyance almost immediately, and he kicks the ring box under his bed.

He's supposed to have a plan.

As young and privileged as he is, Prince Wooseok is not expecting at all to be married off to to some royalty at this age.

He's supposed to have a plan, but circumstances have drastically changed so fast that he's caught off guard at a moment he least expected.

Wooseok dresses himself and fixes his appearance. 

He's going to have to talk to Jinhyuk. Or Byungchan.

They can't be the only ones to have a plan.

__________

"You're really never going to mention to me that you've known King Byungchan for years, were you?" Wooseok aggressively storms towards Jinhyuk as soon as he spots him at the indoor castle training grounds.

Jinhyuk's face pales for a moment. He looks around to make sure that no one else is within hearing range of him or the Prince. 

" Prince Wooseok, where did you get that information?" 

Wooseok's smile turns smug. 

"You should know how ridiculous you look right now. You look like I just dropped some heavy secret you've been hiding from me for years." 

Jinhyuk's mouth falls open, his eyes almost comically widening. He raises his hands and starts moving them weirdly, in an attempt to grasp some explanation out of thin air, probably.

Wooseok laughs, hard, and Jinhyuk wonders if it's sarcastic or the Prince is really just making fun of him and his panic. 

"You're mean, Prince Wooseok." 

"I know. You know, too, and yet you're still crazy for me." Wooseok stands straight up, trying to stop himself from laughing again. He's having so much fun teasing Jinhyuk, especially whenever he knows he's in full control of the other's expressions and reactions. "You're a real masochist." 

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes. "Stop. I know where this talk is headed to." 

"So, I'm actually serious." The Prince says as he's in front of his aide, eyes directly meeting each others' intense gazes. His face changes once again into his usual stone-cold stoic expression.

Jinhyuk gulps. 

"The way you reacted to my bluffs... There's something more to this that you aren't telling me." 

Wooseok grabs Jinhyuk by his wrists and grips them tight, strong enough that Jinhyuk can feel his hands losing grip and control due to the blockage and pressure through his blood flow. 

Wooseok is mad, and there's nothing more scary in this world for Lee Jinhyuk than a raging Prince Kim Wooseok. 

"S-Sixteen years ago," Jinhyuk starts. "You know this already, but sixteen years ago this kingdom saved a few hundreds of children with potential that are under slavery from different neighbouring kingdoms due to the declining birth rate and an attempt to raise human capital as part of a grand plan for further expansion." 

Wooseok is indeed familiar to that. He was very young, still a very spoiled seven year-old, when it happened, but he did remember all the talks and stories of how his father, the current King, had angered the other kingdoms because of his actions. 

It was a risky move, that it almost started a premature war, which was also only prevented by the Kingdom of Xici giving out constant monetary and goods compensation towards the other biggest kingdoms around that area in the three years that followed. 

Wooseok frowns. "You're one of...?" 

Jinhyuk nods, a small unreadable smile plastered on his face. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell this sooner. You'd probably never let a previous slave directly work for you." 

"You know I'm not like that." 

"Still." Jinhyuk breathes out. "It's been an insecurity for me in my first few years working in the castle." 

"Even after you met me?" 

"For a while, yes." Jinhyuk chuckles. "You're not exactly approachable, much less towards servants, aren't you?" 

Wooseok's hold on Jinhyuk's wrists softens, but he doesn't let go. He feels Jinhyuk's hands shaking a bit. Wooseok nudges his hands softly by his own and draws circles at the back of Jinhyuk's hands using his thumbs. 

" I... I don't know what to say. "

"Then let me continue?" 

"Sure." 

"To put it simply, I've been hiding all these years that I'm actually originally from the kingdom of Voché." Jinhyuk exhales a heavy sigh. He's been hiding something this big of a personal burden for so long. "After all, why would the castle entrust a whole military unit to a former slave of a former rival kingdom? Why would the castle let the Prince work with someone like me? Someone you're not a hundred percent sure of being loyal to the flag of Xici. " 

Jinhyuk thinks this is a big risk, too. Letting all of this out to the literal Prince. 

But his trust in Prince Kim Wooseok triumphs all risks. 

"You've adapted so well here. I literally couldn't have guessed..."

"I guess I'm that talented?" 

Wooseok groans. "I like it that you're confident about yourself but I prefer seeing you trembling and scared, you know." 

"Kinky." 

___________

Seungyoun is mad.

He's in the middle of Seungwoo's office listening to the older narrating about what the King of Voché told him the other night. 

Seungyoun is mad, not because King Byungchan is basically threatening them to go back to their homeland but because Seungwoo is visibly shocked and trembling a bit as he narrates what happened. 

"Are you kidding me?" Seungyoun snaps. "You sound like you're seriously thinking of accepting Byungchan's offer." 

Seungwoo stiffens. For a moment he stills, and then after a few seconds shakes his head. 

"No. No, I shouldn't." 

"Whatever tiny little crush you had on Byungchan before, I don't care." Seungyoun aggressively slams the desk in between them. "We're staying loyal to this Kingdom, and you're not interested in the Voché throne." 

Seungwoo doesn't know if he should be hurt that his childhood friend really thinks he could ever betray the kingdom he owed his whole life to. 

He understands Seungyoun's rage, though he thinks he's lashing out on the wrong person. 

"Don't order me like that. I'm older and I have more power than you." 

"Then talk to Byungchan. Maybe you could persuade him to stop all of this. He's gone crazy." 

"He's just... desperate." 

"I don't care. Neither does Jinhyuk. And you shouldn't, too." 

Seungwoo sighs. "Jinhyuk does care. Prince Wooseok is directly affected by this, you know."

"And you think Yohan isn't?! That brat loves you too much, it makes me sick. Imagine how broken he'll be if you suddenly turn traitor and leave."

"If you're going to turn this talk into something about Prince Yohan, please stop talking already."

"You don't understand." Seungyoun finally softens his voice, while he backs away a bit. "Everything is about him, for me. I can't lose all the things I have going on for me in this kingdom." 

Seungwoo doesn't miss how Seungyoun's voice almost breaks.

"If you can't do it yourself, I'm personally going to talk some sense into that stupid King."

Seungyoun's final words before slamming Seungwoo's office doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, I dont have any thoughts of dropping this fic, I'm just really busy with work and school at the moment which is why updates are slow ㅠㅠ
> 
> Also, I've started trying out twitter AUs. I recently finished writing this [yohangyul au](https://twitter.com/alaalarawan/status/1183742500038569984?s=19)
> 
> , check it out if you want to, but it's written in Fil.


End file.
